A touch screen device having a touch screen is known as a mobile electronic device used by a user.
Examples of the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen. Then the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an OS (Operating System) installed into the device. Examples of the OS include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Furthermore, a function of displaying a list of icons corresponding to applications is installed into some of the touch screen devices so that the user can handle an installed application with a simple operation. Such a function includes an edit function by which the user can freely customize the types, the number, or the like of icons to be displayed on a home screen.